Gardevoir's Delight
by lonewulf66
Summary: A Gardevoir and her trainer reveal their love for each other, however unacceptable it may be. While one is human and the other human-like, they both let the animal inside take over them as they explore each other's body and let their dreams come true.


++Notice: This is a Human Male + Female Pokemon story. Pokemon also do not have boobs. Don't ask for them. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story below! Thanks for reading!++

After a long day of battling by her master's side, Gardevoir was eager to return home with her master. It would be quite a long trip though, as the tournament was little more than three kilometers from their home. John put his hand on Gardevoir's shoulder, getting her attention.

"I know a shortcut we can use," he said, as Gardevoir looked back at him with a puzzled look. "We can just head through the woods to our north. It should be safe anyways. What do you say?"

" _Whatever you want master!_ " Gardevoir said telepathically, yet. John smiled, he was pleased to see Gardevoir in such an uplifted mood even though it had been a long day. Even though Gardevoir could read his mind and he did not need to speak out loud, it felt weird to just think to her so he still voiced his thoughts. They walked through the woods together, Gardevoir trailed ever so slightly behind, yet making sure to always be near her master. It was no later than two in the afternoon, John judged by the sun. The tournament had taken place quite early that morning. As they were walking through the woods, Gardevoir's stomach growled.

"Hmm. Are you hungry Gardevoir?" said John soon after he heard the growl.

" _...only just a little…_ " she replied, as a hint of pink rushed to her face, slightly embarrased.

"Looks like we've been walking for about an hour, I guess we could settle down for a while." he said.

"I'll go fetch some water. You can go in my bag, there should be some pokemon food in there for you. I'll be back soon alright?" John said as he sat his bag up against a tree and beckoned for Gardevoir to wait there.

" _Yes master, please be careful!_ " she said as he walked away.

Gardevoir went over to the bag and started rummaging through it. " _I hate pokemon food...human food is just so much better."_ she thought to found a bag of chips stashed away in the bag, and even though she knew she wasn't supposed to eat it, she took it anyways.

"God. She's such a cute thing. So innocent, and she's almost like a human. I really love her but she's a pokemon. I mean...how would I...why would she even…" John muttered as he gathered watered from a nearby stream. he started heading back, and before long he stumbled upon Gardevoir eating his bag of chips he had saved for later. "Gardevoir! You know you're not supposed to eat that!" he said concerningly. Gardevoir had been enjoying her master's food so much that she was oblivious to her master's approach. Her ruby coloured eyes darted up and met with her masters, as a look of guilt overcame her face. She loved her master, even though she was a pokemon and he was a human, she wanted to love him. To mate with him. To kiss him. But she knew that would never be acceptable and her master more than likely would not feel the same about her.

" _Master I am so sorry!_ " she quickly exclaimed. " _I was hungry, and your food...your human food...is just much better than pokemon food. I saved you some though, do you want it?_ "

"No, Gardevoir, I think you deserve it. I'm sorry for sounding disappointed." John replied, as a smile came across his face. Gardevoir, seeing her master happy, was relieved. She continued to munch on the food, finishing the bag. John came and sat beside her next to the tree and let out a sigh.

"Is something bothering you, master?" she questioned.

"Gardevoir...I have something to admit. I know you're a pokemon. I get that. But...I love you. I want to feel your silky skin, and caress your flawless body. I want to kiss you and I want to make love to you." John said, quietly with a hint of sadness.

Gardevoir did not know what to say. This is what she wanted. This is the moment she dreamed of, yet she was at a loss for words. All the could do was blush immensely, and her breathing became fast as she grew nervous.

"M...Master…"

John looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Gardevoir. I do." he stated. Gardevoir immediately grabbed him and pushed him up against the tree. She looked him in the eyes.

"Gardev-"

She put her hand against his cheek and brought her lips to his, and proceeded to make out with him. She tasted him. She tasted his saliva. And the best part was, that she could talk to him telepathically and did not need to remove her lips from his.

"Mmm...master you taste so good…" she said to him. At this point John had given up any hope of resisting her charm, as he let it happen. He let out a small moan as he tasted Gardevoir. She was sweet, her lips were softer than silk, and her tongue was warm and soft as well. She pushed her body up against him, and she felt his heart beating and his muscles. She also felt his rock hard erection through his pants, but she ignored it for now. She would get to that soon enough. She caressed his sides and his chest with one hand, and let the other move down to his pants, as she playfully ran it across his crotch. Her master jerked at that, and let out a short moan of surprise. "Shh, master" she said to him.

Meanwhile, her master had begun to caress her body. Although her being a pokemon and lacking any form of boobs, her body was still feminine in shape and quite sexy to behold. Her skin was smoother than any silk, and fleshy. He decided it was time for him to take back control over his pokemon. He pushed Gardevoir onto the ground, and at the same time getting on top of her. He began to kiss and nibble on her neck, much to her delight.

"Master….please don't stop!" she proclaimed into his mind. He accidentally nipped her a bit too hard and caused a small amount of blood to leak from her precious body. "Ow!" she said as she jerked from the pain. Before she could pull out from under him to try to clean her wound, he quickly held her down and licked the blood off. Gardevoir felt like a helpless victim at this point, but it was the greatest feeling she ever felt, and she was loving every second of it. John finished cleaning her wound, and then proceeded to stare into her ruby eyes and he let one hand drift down towards her pussy. The hazy look faded from her eyes and she became very stiff and her eyes widened as she realized what plans her master had for her. She swatted his hand away and took the moment of his shock to roll over and gain the high ground on him.

"Hey! I'm going first!" she said as she giggled. With inhuman quickness akin to her animalistic properties, she hastily removed his pants and revealed his hard throbbing cock. She stared at it for a few seconds as she realized this was the first time she saw a human cock, and she had absolutely no idea how to please a human. "Uh...master...I...I don't know what to do." she said helplessly.

"It's okay, Gardevoir. I wouldn't expect you to know haha. Just do what I say alright?" he said comfortingly. She nodded to him and then looked at him awaiting orders. He gently grabbed her hand and moved it to his cock, wrapping each of her fingers around it and motioning for her to pump her hand up and down. She watched as his foreskin rolled back and forth over his glans and his cock grow exponentially in size.

"Master, it's getting big. Is that supposd to happen?"

"Oh yes, Gardevoir, yes it is." he replied. She kept pumping away, and took cues from her master's moans to let her know if she was doing it right. After a few moments of the act his cock was fully hardened and precum was at the tip. He pushed her hands away, making her look up with a confused expression. "Now, I want you to lick it." he ordered.

She looked at him for a second as if he was crazy, but proceeded to do as ordered. She rolled back his foreskin and gave his tip a small lick, collecting the precum at the tip. She tasted his maculine taste and sweet precum, letting out a moan simultaneously with her master. Feeling more confident now, she proceeded to lick and swirl her tongue across her master's sensitive tip, her soft pokemon tongue feeling better than anything her master had ever felt before. Her master moaned loudly and more precum appeared. She licked it up and continued to lick.

"Now suck it!" her master said loudly as he was being overcome by the primal instinct inside of his human body.

"But master, it's too big! I don't think I can fit it in my mouth!" she exclaimed. Her master had no time for motivational speeches, as he took his hand and pushed gardevoirs mouth down onto his hard cock.

"ouch!" she said as her small pokemon mouthed was stretched beyond what she was used to. She quickly began to suck and move her mouth up and down his cock, as well as using her tongue. His dick tasted so good to her. Her mouth felt so good to him. They were both thoroughly enjoying each other. Her master was in another dimension, her mouth was small and warm and her tounge soft, and he knew everything that was happening was so wrong, but it felt so right. He felt a shock run through his body and his muscles began to twich. Gardevoir noticed this but just decided it must be him enjoying it. She began to suck him faster, wanting to please him, little did she know he was about to give her a pleasant surprise. Her master had no energy to warn her of the impending explosion building up inside of him, so he just gave up, and soon enough a warm sweet sticky liquid entered Gardevoir's mouth. She tasted it, and enjoyed it, but she had no idea what was going on. She quickly pulled off of her master's dick, looking up at him but catching the rest of his load on her soft innocent face. It was all over her face and in her green hair and she was confused and nervous, as she was now covered in a foreign liquid that she had no idea what it was. Her master let out a huge sigh of pleasure and looked up at her innocent and confused face.

"Master….is this supposed to happen?" Gardevoir asked innocently.

"...Oh yes...yes it is…it's your reward for such a good job" he said slowly, as his energy was drained. She took her hand and gathered some cum off of her face and tasted it again. She loved it. She wanted more. She then proceeded to clean herself off, enjoying every bit of it, before turning to her master's cock and sucking and licking the rest of his load up. He jerked spastically from the sensitivity, but Gardevoir did not care. She was determined to get every last drop. Although she wasn't very familiar with what it was, her body definitely knew what it was, as her pokemon body recognized the substance and immediately craved more, and more specifically wanted some inside of her pussy. The animal in her was taking over, and she finished licking off her master. She giggled and looked her master in the eyes. She then followed instinct and got on top of him, proceeded to thrust her pussy down on his human cock. She winced in pain from the size of his cock trying to enter her relatively small pussy, but it felt amazing to her. Her master loved it as well, as he dug his fingers into her soft sides and pulled her down onto his cock.

As he looked into her beautiful eyes and she looked into his, he grabbed her by the hips and started forcing her small body up and down on his cock, as she cried out in both pleasure and pain.

++ This is just chapter one! If this get positive feedback I will gladly add on more chapters and expand on the story, so let me know how you like it! It's also my first ever fanfic! ++


End file.
